A Message In Chalk
by sirqtip
Summary: Gamzee has ended things with Terezi, and she's not taking it too well. Can Karkat help her feel better?


Terezi was lounging about the meteor, playing with her scalemates and multi-colored chalk. Just another typical day on the meteor that would bring them to the new universe. She had no idea where Dave and Karkat were, Kanaya and Rose were probably doing some shit with each other. The Mayor was asleep, and probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon. There wasn't very much that she could do. Feeling particularly malicious that afternoon (or evening, or morning; she could never tell which on this hunk of rock), she reached for her husktop. Scrolling through her list of chums, she found the dark purple hue that always made her blood teal blood boil. Surprisingly, there were already some messages from him! She began to type up a reply…

TC: hey terezi

TC: I THINK THAT WE

TC: need to have a mother fuckin talk

GC: WH4T 4BOUT? :?

TC: TO BE PERFECTLY MOTHER FUCKIN HONEST

TC: i dont think I feel the same way about you anymore

GC: WH4T DO YOU M34N BY TH4T?

TC: I JUST DONT FUCKIN HATE YOU AS MUCH ANYMORE

TC: sorry :o(

GC: OH

GC: 4LR1GHT TH3N

GC: 1 GU3SS 1M JUST 4 SH1TTY K1SM3S1S

GC: L1K3 3V3RY OTH3R QU4DR4NT 3V3R 1V3 B33N 1N

TC: BYE TEREZI

Terezi scrolled up through their previous messages, the ones before this train wreck of a conversation. It had seemed like they had an excellent kismesistude. She still felt an intense, burning hatred for him. Reading the past conversations didn't help to abate those black feelings, not one bit. Once she had reached the top of a long list of insults and hateful comments, she scrolled back down to the final talk. Terezi read it over and over, still not quite believing what had happened. After a while she got up and began to walk around the laboratory. She visited some of her and Gamzee's old haunts, reliving those spiteful memories. She remembered the time they had first hate kissed; the time she had mocked his ridiculous face paint; the time he had poked fun at the fact that she couldn't see. When she came back to the central area, she was surprised to find a message written in crimson chalk scrawled on the floor next to the husktop. It read, "TEREZI, COME TO THE EIGHTH ROOM ON THE RIGHT DOWN THAT HALLWAY". Next to the scribbles was a large, blue arrow. Looking around to see if anyone else had seen the note, she quickly lapped it up. No point in wasting perfectly good cherry red chalk, was there? Walking down the corridor, Terezi couldn't help but wonder what the hell Karkat wanted with her. She briefly considered not opening the door, not finding out what he had in store for her. But deep down, she knew she couldn't just ignore him. Turning the knob, she opened the door to find Karkat preparing a large and comfortable looking bed.

Turning around, Karkat noticed Terezi standing in the open doorway, wearing a perturbed look on her face. "This is not what it fucking looks like!" Karkat shouted, aware of the awkwardness of the situation. "Karkat, what is this? I'm really not in the mood." Ruffling the sheets and pillows a bit more, Karkat turned around. "Terezi, I read those messages from Gamzee. I shouldn't have, but you never just leave your husktop like that. So I figured I would try and make you feel a little bit better." Looking around, Terezi noticed several boxes of chalk (most of it bright red), numerous scalemates in all the colors of the hemospectrum, and even an ancient documentary on the most legendary legislacerators of Alternia. Blushing slightly, she noticed that Karkat had even alchemized some sort of rich red truffles, probably as a healthier alternative to the chalk. Shuffling her feet, Terezi glanced towards the ground. "You really did all this for me?" Karkat quickly crossed the space between them, and wrapped her in a big hug. "Of course I did. Who the fuck else would enjoy most of this bullshit?" She was a little shocked by the sudden embrace, but hugged him back anyways. "The chalk looks delicious anyways!" she said, breaking away from Karkat's arms and ripping into the nearest box. She completely disregarded the candy, Karkat noticed a little sullenly.

"Oh, look! It's Neophyte Redglare! My entire FLARP character was based solely off of her!" Needless to say, Terezi was enjoying the documentary. The two young trolls were sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in as many blankets as would stay on their bodies. Terezi was listing off as many legislacerators as came up on the screen of the tiny television, and Karkat was feigning attentiveness. As soon as they had started the video, Terezi had been totally enthralled. She had barely even touched the container of chalk she clutched in her hands, along with a random scalemate. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Karkat stiffly scooting towards her. Smirking, she moved towards him, a little more gracefully. She squealed as another favorite law troll popped up on the screen. When her hand came back down, Karkat lightly grabbed it. They both blushed furiously, but neither one of them wanted to let go. "Karkles?" Terezi mouthed tentatively. Turning to face her, Karkat spoke. "What is it?" Turning an even darker shade of teal, Terezi angled her head slightly. "Why did you do all of this for me?" Now it was his turn to color the bright red that the girl next to him loved. There was silence as he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't make him sound like an utter wriggler. "You just got broken up with. You're fucking upset, aren't you?" Leaning against his shoulder, Terezi sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Still, I don't know why you'd go to all this trouble for someone like me." Karkat was burning red now, but he was enjoying it very much. He gently put his arm around her shoulder. "Because despite popular belief, I really fucking care about you, okay? And I especially don't want you to feel bad about a nook sucker like him." They moved closer together.

Terezi had never felt more safe and secure than right now, snuggled against Karkat's torso. The film had ended a few minutes ago; however, neither of them had moved. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been so physically close to Karkat. She was being tickled by the fuzz on the side of his sweater, but she didn't mind a bit. She could smell his radiant red blood through his skin, and was it ever flowing fast! She also felt the burning of a desperate and lovesick question inside of her. After plucking up the courage, she turned to the boy holding her. "Why did we never work out, Karkat? As matesprits, I mean." That certainly threw him for a loop. "The way I saw it, why would someone like you want to be in any kind of quadrant with someone like me? So I figured I wouldn't put you through any of the shit about telling me as such, and I ended it before you got hurt. Because that's the last thing I wanted; was to hurt you, Terezi." It was safe to say that Terezi had never blushed so much in her entire life prior to this incredibly intimate instant. "Karkles, you never would have hurt me. I know you wouldn't have." With that, she proceeded to give him a big squeeze. Karkat was a little stunned at first, but almost immediately turned to reciprocate the hug. Terezi looked up at the precise moment that Karkat looked down, and their eyes met. She couldn't tell if it was just her racing imagination, but it looked like he was leaning in towards her. She felt reluctant to retaliate, but then she remembered all the red feelings she had received from this boy. Casting away her doubts and fears, she leaned towards Karkat. As their lips met, she felt an intense happiness that she had not felt in a long, long time. "Is it love?" She thought while the two newly founded potential matesprits continued to snog.

Terezi pushed on Karkat's chest to signal to him to lie on his back. She went down with him, lying over his torso. She felt his hand slide up her back to fondle the rear of her head and twirl her hair in a way that seemed almost too cute. In response, she reached towards the crown of his head to fondle his horns. "Agh, Terezi, what are you doing?" he whispered close to her ear. "Just trying to set the mood, Mr. Adoorabloodthirsty." She lightly cackled back. Still gently rubbing his nubs, she cupped her other hand around his face. In doing so, it seemed to her that she excited Karkat quite a bit more than she had intended to. He was now even more passionate about the kiss than she was. He pulled her in even tighter, and flipped the both of them over on their sides. Terezi could feel his hand drifting down to her thigh, pulling it up closer to his chest. Nudging her tongue towards his mouth, she really began to pick up the pace. Before she could go much farther, though, she suddenly remembered she hadn't breathed in quite a while. Their sticky lips pulled apart, and the two lovers gasped for air after the extensive make out session. "Fuck, I didn't know you still felt that way, Terezi," Karkat murmured, his voice a little breathy. Closing her eyes, Terezi leaned her head against Karkat's chest. "I wasn't sure I still did either. But you know what?" She jerked up and kissed Karkat full on the mouth yet again. "I think I still do, after all." With those mumbled sentiments, they quickly commenced the snogging again.

As she crept her hand up the black turtleneck sweater, Terezi could feel Karkat's not too hard, not too soft abdominal muscles. Every time she moved her hand, they tightened up a little bit. They were clenched especially hard whenever she decided to tease his nipples; those were extraordinarily sensitive for whatever reason. He was obviously in a lot of excitement. This Terezi knew, and decided to exploit for her own personal delectation. Brushing his chest in a sketchy way, she simultaneously pushed her tongue into his mouth. This made Karkat moan and squirm in agitated pleasure. He could feel the girl's tongue wriggling about in his mouth. Determined not to let her win, he moved his tongue so that it was pushing against hers. This took Terezi by surprise, but she was just as arrogant as the boy in bed with her, and was most certainly not about to relinquish her hold on him. Sitting up, she kneeled over Karkat, breaking off the kiss. Grasping the bottoms of his sweater, she lifted it up and mostly off in one fell movement; however, it got caught around his neck, causing him to gag slightly. "Jegus fuck, Terezi. Calm down and I'll get it off." When the fabric was finally out of his field of vision, Terezi immediately pressed her mouth to his once again. This smooch did not last nearly as long as the others, though. Pulling away, Terezi lifted up her shirt much more smoothly than she had done to Karkat's. This time, when she moved in again, it lasted for a long time. The only interruption was Karkat reaching around to unhook her bra, rendering the both of them completely topless.

It was now safe to say that both of the young trolls were very much aroused. After another long snog, Terezi began to play with his chest again. She rolled them both over on their sides again so as to rub his back. This time, though, Karkat used the momentum to keep them rolling, so that he was on top instead of her. "My, Karkles, this isn't much like you at all." Leaning down, Karkat whispered in her ear. "Maybe we should try something a little different? Something brand fucking new." He trailed his hand down her torso, slowly and sensually. When he reached her waistband, he began to play with the button on her pants. Now, Terezi was squirming just as much as Karkat had been. Once he had finally unbuttoned them, he slid his hand down between her boxers and the fabric of her jeans, rubbing gently. Terezi was in a whole new world, one filled with pleasure and excitement. She could feel his hand down there, caressing her intimate parts. Suddenly, he changed his speed, quickening his pace. As his hand moved faster, she began to groan slightly. This boy certainly knew what he was doing. The faster he went, the closer she came to her climax. Just as she was peaking, he withdrew his hand. Before she could say a word, Karkat deftly pulled off her pants and her underwear in quick succession. Now totally in the nude, Terezi was electrified by the experience. She watched in silence as Karkat removed the rest of his clothes. "Not quite what you fucking expected, huh?" he whispered as they came together again.

This time lying on their sides again, Terezi felt Karkat's hand move down to its previous position. This time, there was nothing between it and his target. Before she knew what was happening, his fingers were inside of her, stimulating her and exploring inside her body. She couldn't help what her body was feeling; soon she was writhing around. After several more minutes and a lot more probing, she spilled out into his hand, moaning all the while. He continued to finger her as she came, making it that much more erotic. With one hand, she clutched his forearm, while the other covered her mouth as she groaned some more. Once she had calmed down somewhat, she pushed Karkat onto his back and knelt over his throbbing erection. Holding it in her hand, Terezi pumped it up and down a couple of times. Now it was Karkat's turn to moan helplessly. "What do you think?" she asked snidely, slowing her pace. "Ugh, please don't stop," he whined, desperate for the invigoration she was giving him. "No, I think I'm going to make you beg for it," she replied, flashing one of her trademark smirks. He was practically blubbering now, and Terezi decided to take pity on the poor boy. "Oh, fine, I'll let you off the hook just this once. But you owe me for this!" Slowly but surely, she brought her mouth down to his shaft, taking it in her mouth. This put Karkat into quite a deal of excitement. She used her tongue to tease him, flicking it backwards and forwards. As she licked, she began to move her head up and down. Soon she started to bring his bulge back farther into her throat, making her gag slightly on a few occasions. Being the inexperienced boy he was, Terezi quickly had him at the edge of his climax. Thrusting upwards as he came, he covered her throat in his red fluid. Although she managed to catch and swallow most of it, a couple drops fell through her panting mouth and stained the bed sheets.

Once all his reproductive fluid was down her throat, they both decided to move on to something much bigger and much more satisfying. It was Terezi's idea at first; but as she went about implementing her master plan, Karkat soon caught on. After her quite inexperienced blowjob, he had quickly started to go limp again. Seeing as she still wasn't fully contented, she wasn't about to just let him go; not without a little more fun. At first, she crawled up towards his face. She surprised him with a long and passionate kiss. With her hand she began to fondle his organs, forcing him to become aroused yet again. As they stiffened up, Terezi took this as her cue to make things more interesting. The girl drew her foot up along his inner leg, making him shudder in anticipation. Unfortunately, she wasn't flexible enough to reach high enough to drive him insane. However, she could still deal quite a bit of damage. She wiggled her toes as her leg came back down his. Grabbing her by the back, Karkat suddenly and unexpectedly threw her onto her back, and proceeded to quickly straddle her. This was about the point where he realized what Terezi wanted. He was poised over her, and now that the moment was here, she began to reconsider her actions. Were they really ready for this? Rationalizing everything, she soon made her decision. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body, she pulled him into yet another cogent kiss. Using her extremities, forced Karkat to come down on her and penetrate. It was like nothing either of the matesprits had ever felt before; even more sexually charged than their preceding efforts. The experience was certainly painful for Terezi, but she still loved every minute of it. Once she whispered a word of allowance and encouragement in his ear, Karkat began to piston in and out. Grunting harder and harder with each passing second, he picked up speed. After a short while he was going faster than he thought he could have. Terezi was a hot and sweaty mess; she was in shock and more heat than ever before. It definitely seemed like a possibility that she would melt underneath Karkat whilst they fucked. However, she held it together enough to feel the most powerful orgasm of her life, complete with moans and groans from both parties. Once more, she felt Karkat going limp, and he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

Sitting up, Karkat suddenly seemed much more serious. "Please tell me you're feeling better about that fuckass?" The question caught the breathless girl off guard. "Um, who?" Sighing, he sat up even more. "The fucking asshole that just broke up with you. Gamzee?" This threw Terezi off even more than she already was. She searched the murky depths of her sex-addled mind, and eventually came up with an answer of sorts. "I don't know. I still really hate him, but not as much in that way anymore. Now I just think of him as a complete asshole." Karkat sighed in relief. Pausing for effect, she spoke again. "The sex helped, you know." Glancing up and catching her eye, he made a suggestion. "Would you like to try again?" An audacious smile from the teal girl was the only answer he got before the two were snogging under the covers once again. For the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning (or afternoon, or evening; you could never tell), the small side room was filled with the sounds of passionate lovemaking.


End file.
